Breakfast
by LostDownTheRabbitHole
Summary: Follow up to "Three of A Kind". E/B/Em/R have breakfast the morning before heading home for X-mas break. R&B teach the boys some new tricks and the fun begins.


**AN: First of all, I want to say thanks to all of you who voted for ToAK in the Dirty Talking Edward contest. It made it to the final round, but I think it ended up coming in something like sixth place.**

**Also a big thanks to the ladies of the Perv Pack Smut Shack, especially JO, for their glowing review. If you would like to read it, the link is on my profile. It is also is in their little dirty library that is a community on ff.**

**Last but not least, thanks to CompletelyInLoveWithTwilight for giving me a kick in the ass and some great suggestions for some positions that might come up in the future. Now on with it already!**

"**Breakfast"**

**Summary: The long awaited sequel to "Three of A Kind". We catch up with Bella, Edward, Emmett, and Rose the morning before flying off for Christmas break. Bella has decided to make breakfast for the four of them. Rose is so thankful that Bella is making her favorite, she shows her appreciation. Seeing their affectionate exchange, the boys want to see more. Rose decides that they will show the boys what they did to get through the summer months without them giving the boys a few lessons in pleasing their women in the process.**

Bella was busy flipping the last waffle out of the iron when Edward walked in.

"I hope this is the right kind, cause I'm not going back out there." Edward dusted the snow off of himself as he handed the coffee beans to Bella.

"Perfect. It's Rose's favorite and I forgot to get some. Thank you." She set the coffee on the counter and helped him shed his coat, his boots, his sweater, leaving him in just a t-shirt and jeans.

"I still feel a little over dressed." Edward stroked the top of her breast where the green lace laid. She was only wearing a bra with a matching pair of boy shorts. "As I recall, you didn't have anything on when I left." He ran his chilled hands up and down her spine as he pulled her flush to him.

"After breakfast. Start on the coffee. I think I heard Rose and Em getting up."

Edward pulled out the coffee grinder and started his duties as Bella finished cooking.

Just as they were setting everything out on the table, Emmett and Rose came in. Emmett clad only in his boxers. Rose and Bella let out a soft laugh as they saw what each other were wearing. Rose had on the exact bra and panties that Bella did only in royal blue.

"You guys plan this or something?" Edward asked as he set the coffee on the table.

"No," Bella laughed. "Alice took us shopping last week. We all got matching sets except hers was pink of course." Bella shook her head as she took a dollop of whipped cream and put it in her mouth.

"You didn't!" Rose exclaimed.

"I did. I thought you deserved a treat. You aced all your finals. That deserves my famous butter pecan waffles." Bella smiled as she saw the joy in Rose's eyes.

Rose ran into Bella's arms and began pecking kisses all over her face with thank yous between each one. Bella felt the blush rise to her cheeks as Rose absent mindedly brushed her lips across Bella's. Rose pulled back a bit looking for Bella's approval. Bella scrunched up her nose before placing her hands on Rose's hips to pull her closer. Rose and Bella softly kissed as both Edward and Emmett's jaws hit the floor. When Emmett moaned, Rose delved further passed Bella's lips. Their tongues fighting for dominance.

When they finally needed a breath, Rose stepped back. "That is really good whipped cream."

"Glad you like it. I made it myself." Bella turned and pulled a chair from the table to sit and Rose followed suit.

They both looked to the boys, mouths still agape.

"What?" Bella asked.

"What the fuck was that?" Emmett was practically drooling as he and Edward took their seats across from the girls.

"What? That?" Rose looked to Bella. "We do that all the time. It's no big deal." Rose stabbed a waffle with her fork and brought it to her plate.

"All the time?" Edward questioned as he pulled off his shirt.

"You know women have urges. Wouldn't you rather me be doing things with Rose than with someone other than you two?" Bella raised her eyebrows to the two men.

"I guess, but you never said anything before. We are more than willing to see what kind of routine the two of you have. Right, Edward?"

Emmett elbowed Edward out of the fog he was dancing in.

"Well," Rose started. "It wouldn't really be fair if we didn't include both of you." She looked over to see the smile cross Bella's lips. "After breakfast, okay?"

Emmett started shoving bites of waffle into his mouth as Edward just sat back and laughed.

"I never really understood the whole fascination guys have with two girls together.." Bella sipped at her coffee.

Edward scowled his brow. "I think it's more about the two girls working on the one guy."

Bella blushed at her realization of how much she enjoyed being worship by Edward and Emmett at the same time. "I guess I can't fault you since I've had the opposite and enjoyed it throughly." Edward licked his lips as she popped a bite of cream covered waffle into her mouth.

"How did this all come about? The two of you... experimenting, I mean." Edward was curious while Emmett was still stuffing everything in site into his mouth.

"Well..." Rose eyed Bella. "We both really like to keep things smooth south of the boarder. I hate shaving, so one day I bought one of those at home waxing kits. It wouldn't be easy to do it to myself so I asked Bella to help."

"I did her then she did me. Rose realized it had been awhile since I'd been touched down there. Just her hands alone made me more than a little wet. It was an involuntary response. She asked if she could... taste me." At that, Emmett practically choked, spewing food across the table.

Rose got up and went to pat Emmett on the back to make sure he was okay. "I was curious. She smelled really good. Sweet even. We are best friends. We shared everything. It wasn't like we would do it with anyone else, so she let me." Rose kissed the top of Emmett's head as she rested her hands on his shoulders.

Bella got up and started cleaning the spewed food from the table.

"And then?" Emmett asked.

Bella looked up to Edward then over to Emmett and Rose. "I tasted her." She picked up what she had cleared and put it in the trash.

Edward got up and walked over behind her to whisper in her ear. "What is Rose up to?"

"I have no idea, but knowing Rose as I do, you're really gonna like it."

"You think she wants to do something to me?" The question thrilled him yet scared him at the same time.

"Maybe. I really think she wants to show off for Em and I guess my pussy is the way she wants to do it."

His arms tightened around her. "I can't fault her for wanting it. You are so beautiful and absolutely delicious." He licked from the base of her neck to below her earlobe.

"Oh Edward." Rose trailed her fingertips down Edward's back. "Getting her ready for me?"

Edward pulled his lips from Bella's neck in frustration. Bella turned herself around to press her chest against Edward's.

"Rose, what are you planning?" Bella asked as she slipped her arms around Edward's neck.

"I know there's that one little spot that only you seemed to be able to get to. I was hoping you could show Emmett how to get there. I'm sure there's some places I've explored that maybe Edward hasn't gotten to." She bit down on her lip to let the idea sink into Bella's mind.

"I guess I could do that. I already know that Em is up for it." Bella turned her gaze to silently ask for Edward's approval.

"If she can show me how to make you feel even better, I'm all for it." He smiled and kissed Bella's forehead.

"Let's get to it then. Let's clear the table. I think it will work nicely." Rose went over to the table and started clearing the dishes, even taking the plate from in front of Emmett and snatching the fork from his hand.

"We better do what she says." Bella sauntered over to the table and started to help Rose clear.

When the table was cleared off, Rose grabbed a pillow from the couch and placed it on the table. She beckoned Bella to her with a wiggle of her index finger.

Bella left Edward's arms for Rose's. Rose and Bella reached to undo each others bras. They slipped them off and let them fall to the floor. Rose's perk pink nipples were a beautiful contrast to Bella's caramel colored ones. Rose rubbed her chest against Bella's before sliding her hands down to Bella's waist. She hooked her thumbs into Bella's lacy boy shorts and slid them down her thighs while dragging her tongue down Bella's stomach. Bella couldn't help but let out a soft moan at Rose's tongue ministrations as she threaded her fingers through Rose's golden strands.

Edward stood with his arms wrapped tightly around his chest while Emmett was trying to calm down the tent he had pitched in his shorts.

Rose stood and Bella repeated her motions. She hooked her thumbs in Rose's boy shorts. As she slid them down, Bella lazily drew circles down Rose's torso with her tongue. Rose felt a small gush from between her thighs as Bella's lips reached below her navel.

They both stood completely nude before the two men they loved most in the world. Rose reached to brush Bella hair from her shoulder before placing a soft kiss on her moist lips. They wrapped themselves up in each others arms as Bella nuzzled at Rose's neck.

"You two look a little uncomfortable. Maybe we should do something about that." Rose left Bella to pull Emmett's boxers off. "There, that's better isn't it?"

"Much." Emmett pulled Rose into him, pressing his erection up against her stomach before devouring her mouth.

Bella took Rose's lead and went over to Edward. She softly drug her fingertip across and down his chiseled chest coming to rest at the button of his jeans. She popped the button and slowly unzipped his pants. She hooked her thumbs under both his jeans and boxers waistband, pulling them down ever so slowly while her tongue danced across his magnificent plains. She was delighted to see that she was having a big effect on him. She couldn't help herself from licking the precum from his tip eliciting her favorite sound, Edward's glorious moan.

"That's enough of that for now," Rose chastised as she pulled Bella over to the table.

Bella laid back onto the table with her head propped up on the pillow, her legs dangling off the edge. Rose got down on her knees as she pulled Bella's feet up so her heals rested on the edge of the table.

"Edward, why don't you hold her right leg and Emmett hold her left."

They both complied, kneeling down on either side of Rose.

Rose let her fingers slip between Bella's folds and she began to stroke her already wet clit. "You like that, don't ya Bells?"

"You know I do, Rosie." Bella arched her back as Edward started kissing at her knee.

"Now, Edward. You know how every woman is shaped a little differently down here. Bella has these beautiful elliptical lips and a plump little clit."

"Yessssss." Edward answered in understanding before nipping his teeth at Bella's flesh.

"I'm sure you have her coming for days, but have you ever really taken time to just look at and admire her? Make love to her with your mouth? See exactly how and where her juices come from?"

"He tries. God, he tries," Bella moaned.

"Let me show you a few things I've learned. If you start right here at the hood of her clit." Rose opened her mouth and let her breath hover over Bella's wet core. She gave a soft stroke of her tongue across the hood of Bella's clit. "Then suck on it lightly like this." She wrapped her lips around Bella's clit and sucked it softly into her mouth. "That gets her going, but what she really likes is when you do this." Rose placed her tongue at Bella's entrance. She traced the tip of her tongue around Bella's little hole before delving inside. Instead of doing the manly thing in Rose's mind, she left her tongue inside of Bella and wiggled it around while her top lip caresses at Bella's pulsating clit.

Bella's back was arching off the table as Rose's tongue was writhing inside her. Edward's hand had taken to palming her breast while he kissed all over her outer thigh. She felt Emmett's fingers massaging her inner thigh as his teeth nipped at her flesh. She knew she could take much more of the attention from all three of them, so she weaved her fingers through Rose's hair and pulled her tongue from her sopping wet core.

"I think it's your turn."

Rose stood at Bella's request and they quickly traded places. Bella knelt down between Rose's legs as the boys took their position holding Rose's thighs.

"Our little Rosie, she's a little harder to figure out." Bella parted Rose's lips with her fingertips, stroking the firm little bud resting there. "She has some areas when treated properly can set her on fire. Tricky thing is how to find them."

"Show them, Bells. Please," Rose pleaded as she felt herself getting wetter by the second.

Bella turned to Emmett as she felt Edward's fingertips running up and down her spine. She moistened her lips before giving Emmett a wink and proceeded to find how to start Rose's fire.

"You got to go slow with Rosie. Don't go in a caveman. She likes to be caressed." Bella kissed and licked at Rose's folds before parting them with her tongue. She swirled her tongue around Rose's little bud before sucking on it gently. "See, look. Her nipples are hard. She's got goosebumps all over her flat stomach."

Emmett reached up his hand to caress Rose's breast before letting his fingers trail down to her stomach.

Rose squirmed and bit down on her lower lip as Emmett let his thumb trace circles around her belly button.

"Now there is one little spot if you pay any sort of attention to it for at least a minute, you'll have her cumming harder than she ever has. Just flick your tongue really light at first then speed up until you get her there." Bella proceeded to a tiny little spot just below Rose's clit. A place most men would not even think about as an actual point of stimulation if they even thought about it at all. The very tip of Bella's tongue flicked at the tiny spot lightly causing Rose's breath to hitch.

Emmett watched Bella's ministrations in awe as Edward had a hold of Rose's thigh in one hand and his other tangled through Bella's hair at the back of her neck.

Bella sped up as she let the flat part of her tongue dive into the tiny little space. Bella could smell and taste Rose's orgasm coming, so as Rose did to her, she stopped.

"Em, I think you should finish her off. Do you think you can do that for us?" Bella batted her eyelashes as Emmett was only able to nod.

Bella stood up before Emmett moved over to take her place. "Tell me if I find it, Rosie. I want to hear you."

"Sure, just do it." Rose was about to burst. She needed to cum like she never had before.

Emmett did exactly as Bella instructed as Edward laid Bella on the table next to Rose.

Edward's tongue swirled around Bella's nipple as she threaded her fingers through his bronze mane. When he made his way down to her center, Rose was already on the verge of combustion which for some reason turned Bella on even more. She wanted to cum with Rose which she knew wouldn't be hard once Edward's tongue started writhing inside of her.

Rose felt the fire of a million sun's as Emmett tongue hit her spot with a vengeance.

"Fuck, Em! Right there... oh... fuck!" Rose could barely contain her heart pounding in her chest. She felt the sweat slipping from her brow as she felt Bella brush up against her. Rose grabbed Bella's hand and they rode their men's tongues together until the both hit their peak.

"That was fuck hot!" Emmett stood and pulled Rose flush to him as his lips crashed to hers.

Edward licked his way back up Bella's body, dragging her sweet nectar with him. "You are delicious."

"Am I? Let me taste." Bella grabbed the back of Edward's head and pulled his saturated lips to hers. She tasted her sweetness but knew it was never as sweet as the candy flavored deliciousness that flowed from his cock. Bella reached for his cock, salivating for a taste.

Edward grabbed her wrist. "Look."

Emmett was sitting in one of the dinning room chairs and Rose was riding him reverse cowgirl style. She crooked her index finger to Edward and Bella as she slowly impaled herself on Emmett's rock hard cock over and over again.

"I have an idea, baby. Bend over." Edward ran the tip of his cock softly between her ass cheeks.

Bella smiled, licking her lips as she made her way over to the other lovers. She bent over, grabbing onto Rose's thighs to anchor herself. She ran the tip of her tongue across Rose's hardened nipple before sucking it into her mouth.

"Mmmm, Bells, that feels so good. Your tongue is so soft." Rose threaded her fingers through Bella's mahogany locks.

"Bet that tongue would feel better lapping on that sweet pussy of yours." Emmett brought his hand from Rose's hip to pinch at her clit.

Bella turned her head around to glance at Edward's reaction. A wicked grin spread across his devilish lips before he bent over to whisper in her ear.

"Why don't you suck on that hard little clit of hers while I fuck your wet pussy like never before?" Edward laid open mouthed kisses down Bella's spine as her positioned himself at her entrance, ready to pound her senseless.

"You're on." Bella dove her head down between Emmett and Rose's legs, taking that clit between her lips and sucking hard. Rose bucked against her face as Edward thrust into her in one swift motion balls deep. Both Bella and Rose moaned at the different sensations striking at their cores.

Edward grasped Bella's hip with one hand while alternating between squeezing Bella and Rose's luscious mounds. As Edward continued to thrust and Rose continued to rock Emmett's cock, Bella's hand crept up to massage Emmett's balls. Emmett's hand left Rose's hip to grasp a handful of Bella's hair. Bella lowered her mouth a bit to lick where Rose and Emmett were joined.

"Fuck, Bells. Work that pretty mouth of yours." Emmett moaned hoarsely as he gently yanked at Bella's tresses.

Edward moaned at Emmett's words and sped up his actions. "Ya baby. Make um cum with us."

Rose pounded down harder. Edward thrust deeper. Bella licked faster. Emmett pulled tougher. A series of moans and groans filled the room as they mercilessly fucked and fucked some more.

Rose began cumming in waves as Bella licked at her sweet spot. Emmett fell over the edge with another squeeze between Bella's fingers. Bella tightened around Edward as his fingers smacked at her sopping clit. Edward couldn't hold off as Bella's muscles tightened and his balls slapped against her.

They all rode out their fucktastic orgasms until they couldn't keep themselves upright any longer. Bella and Edward collapsed on the floor while Emmett pulled Rose over the back of the couch to lay on top of him.

"Good thing we ate first, but I'm fucking starving again," Emmett panted as he patted Rose's sweaty golden locks.

"If I can move before we have to go to the airport, I'll make you all whatever you want." Bella sighed as she found her spot in the crook of Edward's neck.

"I vote for more waffles if it gets us to do that again," Edward chuckled.

Bella twisted his nipple.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"Give me a week to recover at least." Bella shook her head before bringing her lips to his tweaked nipple.

"New Years should be fun then this year." Rose popped her head up from Emmett's chest to look at Bella. "We're going to Alice and Jasper's. I wonder..."

"If Alice will want to show off her pink lacy things to us?" Emmett finished her question.

Bella licked Edward's lips leaving a little of Rose's juices on them. "This is going to be a very happy new year."

**AN: Did I leave you wanting more? Would you like to add Jasper and Alice to the mix? Hopefully it won't take me so long to update again.**


End file.
